Sekali Ini Saja
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Kau membisikkan pengakuanmu dengan suara pelan, "Aku merindukanmu, Senna." Crack Pair. Song Fic. AU. RnR please!


Sekali Ini Saja

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Sekali Ini Saja, _sang_ by, Glenn Fredly

**xxx**

Kusaka Soujirou X Senna

Crack Pair. Song Fic. 2nd Person POV. AU. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

_Bersamamu,_

_Kulewati lebih dari 1000 malam …_

.

Kau duduk diam di sana, di sebuah kursi taman yang menghadap langsung pada sebuah danau berair jernih. Kau menyadarkan tubuhmu pada kursi tersebut, melepas semua beban yang menumpuk di benakmu.

Kau tersenyum, walau di sudut matamu terlihat berair. Tapi kau tetap memaksakan senyum itu.

Hei, itu hal konyol bukan, Kusaka Soujirou?

Tapi kau tidak lagi bisa membedakan yang mana yang namanya konyol dengan tidak konyol. Memang terdengar aneh, tapi itulah adanya bukan?

Kau—masih dengan senyummu—mengangkat pergelangan tangan kananmu secara tidak sadar. Jam 4 sore. Seharusnya waktu seperti ini akan ada yang menghampirimu, duduk tepat di sebelahmu dan tertawa lalu mengatakan, "Maaf aku terlambat lagi, pekerjaan di perpustakaan memang butuh waktu lama."

Senyummu berhenti di saat itu. Lalu kau menggelengkan kepalamu, berusaha menghilangkan memori yang berputar di pikiranmu dan menegaskan hatimu kembali seperti hari-hari lalu.

"Dia telah tiada, kenapa kau masih saja mengharapkannya?"

Tapi, kata-kata itu hanya terucap di dalam sudut hatimu, tak pernah bisa kau keluarkan melalui kata-kata. Karena menurutmu, kata-kata itu hanya sebatas kata pribadi, bukan hal yang bisa diumbar dengan mudahnya—apalagi itu adalah masalah pribadimu.

Melodi di ponselmu membuatmu sempat terlonjak. Namun, kau tidak mengingat untuk apa nada itu di gunakan, sampai kau melihat kalimat yang tertera jelas di layar ponselmu.

_1000 hari bersamamu._

Kau menepuk dahimu dan merutuki dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau bisa melupakan hari sepenting ini?

Hari di mana seharusnya hubungan kalian menginjak 1000 hari?

Tapi kau justru tidak bisa tersenyum di hari bahagiamu, kau teringat kembali kalau dia tidak ada di sini bukan?

.

_Bersamamu, yang ku mau_

_Namun kenyataannya tidak sejalan …_

.

"Memang benar, nasibku akhir-akhir ini sedang tidak bagus," gerutumu.

Memang, di saat seperti ini, yang kau bisa lakukan hanyalah meratapi nasibmu. Namun, dengan begitu apa kau bisa mengembalikannya kepadamu?

Tidak bukan?

"Shiro-chan, jangan cepat-cepat jalannya!"

Seruan itu membuatmu memalingkan wajahmu ke asal suara dan menemukan dua orang—seorang pemuda berambut putih dan gadis berambut coklat yang lebih tinggi dari lelaki tersebut—yang akan menyebrang jalanan.

"Kalau tidak cepat, kita akan terlambat sampai di sana, kau ingin mengecewakan Matsumoto bila sampai terlambat sampai di sana?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin terlambat tapi bisakah—"

Tepat pada saat gadis itu menyebrang terlebih dahulu dari sang pemuda, sebuah truk melaju cepat dan akan menabrak tubuh mungil tersebut.

Kau—yang awalnya menonton dan tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka—segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah sana.

Karena, kau tidak ingin ada lagi orang yang bernasib sama sepertimu.

"Hinamori!" pemuda berambut putih itu dengan sigap menarik gadis hingga mereka jatuh secara bersamaan ke trotoar.

Langkahmu terhenti sampai di sana. Helaan napas lega sempat kau lakukan atas aksi penyelamatan itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau saja aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, kau bisa mati!" bentak pemuda tersebut, namun setelah terdiam sebentar pemuda itu sekilas terlihat tersenyum.

"Tapi tak apa, yang penting kau selamat," ujarnya lagi.

Kerongkonganmu rasanya tercekat. Lalu, rasa penyesalan itu menjangkit jiwamu sedikit demi sedikit.

Hei, kau berpikir kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan dia seperti yang di lakukan pemuda itu bukan?

Kau berpikir kenapa kau tidak bisa bergerak secepat itu hingga membuat dirinya kehilangan nyawanya?

Kau menyesal kembali bukan?

Detik itu, tanpa kau sadari, kau meneteskan air mata setelah sekian lama—setelah luka hatimu kembali terbuka.

Kau membisikkan pengakuanmu dengan suara pelan, "Aku merindukanmu, Senna."

.

_Tuhan bila masih ku di beri kesempatan_

_Izinkan aku untuk mencintainya …_

.

Kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu lagi saat kau kembali menangis seperti saat kejadian tabrak lari yang merengut nyawa kekasihmu.

Kau hanya membiarkan semua berjalan sampai akhirnya kau sadar, menangis takkan membuatnya kembali padamu.

Lantas, kau mengusap air matamu dan kembali ke tempatmu duduk—berpikir untuk kembali ke keadaan awal.

Lalu, setelah sampai di tempat semula, kau kembali duduk di sana. Diam kembali. Matamu kosong, beku, tak lagi terlihat warna indah di dalamnya. Tanganmu terasa dingin. Dan kau terlalu lelah berpikir dan terus mengulang semua memori yang terjadi—di mana Tuhan beri kau kesempatan untuk mencintainya lalu kembali memberimu kesempatan untuk mengenangnya.

.

_Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya,_

_Biarkan cinta ini hidup untuk sekali ini saja …_

.

Namun kau merasa waktu yang diberi untuk mencintainya terlalu singkat—atau sebenarnya lama tapi kau tidak menyadarinya?

Dan kenapa Tuhan dengan seenaknya merengutnya darimu, hingga kau di beri kesempatan untuk mengenangnya, mengharapkannya kembali?

Kau benci bukan dengan kesempatan tersebut? Karena kau berpikir kau dan dia adalah satu untuk selamanya, takkan terpisahkan untuk selamanya.

Kau kembali merutuki takdir, bahkan kau belum sempat untuk mengajaknya menikahimu!

Tapi kau tahu benar, cintamu padanya abadi untuk selamanya.

Begitu bukan Kusaka Soujirou?

.

_Tak sanggup bila harus jujur,_

_Hidup tanpa hembusan napasnya …_

.

"Kusaka-san!"

Lagi-lagi kau harus memalingkan wajahmu untuk panggilan nama tersebut. Kau menaikkan sebelah alismu saat mengenali sosok yang memanggilmu barusana, "Kuchiki? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyamu.

"Aku hanya berjalan dan kebetulan melihatmu di sini, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya gadis itu dengan senyum riang.

Mau tak mau kau harus tersenyum—setidaknya itu semua menutupi kedok aslimu, seorang pria yang sedang menyesali takdir yang telah di gariskan untuknya.

"Hanya ingin mendatangi danau ini, dan berjalan-jalan. Kau tahu? Sekadar _refreshing_," jawabmu dengan gayamu yang biasanya.

Memang, kau memang benar-benar hebat berakting Kusaka. Dia juga pernah bilang seperti itu kepadamu bukan?

"Oh begitu. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya, Kusaka-san," ujar gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan berlari pergi.

Kau berhenti tersenyum dan kembali memasang mimik mukamu yang sedari tadi kau gunakan, datar.

Namun, kau kembali tersenyum saat Rukia justru berhenti melangkah dan membalikkan badannya—kembali kepadamu.

"Aku melupakan satu hal!" serunya di hadapanmu.

"Apa?" tanyamu.

Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul putih berbentuk huruf S. kau tercekat, dan pikiran mulai berkata sesuatu.

"Ini milik Senna, mungkin lebih baik aku serahkan padamu saja Kusaka-san. Tolong simpan baik-baik, kau bisa kan?" tanyanya.

Kau mengangguk sembari menerima kalung tersebut. Kemudian, kau genggam erat kalung tersebut dan membisikkan namanya, "Senna."

"Iya, tentu saja. Kau tenang saja, " jawabmu tanpa ragu.

Rukia menghela napas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi aku tidak membuatmu mengingat kenangan bersamanya lagi kan?" tanya Rukia.

Kau mengernyitkan dahi—bertanya dalam hati kenapa Rukia menanyakan hal tersebut, yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang sedang mereka bicarakan, menurutmu.

"Te-tentu tidak," jawabmu lagi.

Walau kau tahu, itu jelas adalah kebohongan belaka. Ternyata memang benar, kau menjadi agak "tidak jujur" sejak dia tidak ada.

.

_Tuhan bila waktu dapat ku putar kembali,_

_Sekali lagi untuk mencintanya …_

.

"Oh baguslah kalau begitu, ya sudah aku pergi ya, Kusaka-san," ujar Rukia lalu benar-benar pergi dari pandanganmu.

Barulah kau bisa menghela napas lega, dan akhirnya berhenti untuk tersenyum terpaksa. Sungguh, bibirmu tampak terasa sakit bila dipaksa membuat lengkungan senyum seperti itu lagi.

Kalung di genggamanmu kau masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, tidak berpikir macam-macam seperti memakai kalung itu agar merasakan hawa seorang Senna seperti ada di sampingmu.

Ah, baguslah. Sekarang kau mulai kembali seperti semula—kembali menghindari hal yang konyol.

Namun setitik penyesalan masih terasa sedikit—atau banyak—di dalam hatimu. Kau ingin menggerutu, tapi kau urungkan niat tidak baikmu itu dan berusaha berpikir dewasa.

"Janganlah banyak menggerutu Kusaka, kau tidak akan mengembalikannya walau menggerutu beratus kali, kau tahu itu bukan Kusaka?" dialog monolog terjadi seketika.

Ah, kau mulai berbicara pada dirimu sendiri lagi Kusaka Shoujirou.

.

_Namun bila waktuku telah habis dengannya,_

_Biarkan cinta ini hidup untuk sekali ini saja …_

.

Tapi, memang tabiatmu sedari dulu bukan, berbicara dan menghibur dirimu sendiri?

Kau menghela napas, kembali berpikir dan mencari di sudut otakmu apa yang bisa kau lakukan di waktu seperti ini. Saat kau merasa bahwa dirimu adalah orang paling tidak berguna sedunia—bahkan tidak bisa mengorbankan sesuatu untuk orang dicintai.

Tapi, kau menemui jalan buntu.

Ya, otakmu kini tidak bisa di ajak kompromi.

_Jangan pernah menyesalinya._

Kau terdiam. Kau menerka-nerka bahwa itu adalah suara hati nuranimu. Namun, kenapa kau masih tidak bisa melakukan seperti yang dikatakan hati nuranimu sendiri?

_Tataplah dunia dan jalani kembali hidup. Jangan pernah menyesali masa lalu, karena itu semua adalah pelajaran berharga untuk masa depan._

Hati nuranimu berkata demikian. Dan sedikit demi sedikit, jiwamu tergerak. Kau mulai berpikir, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menatap ke depan.

Lalu, kau meraih ponselmu dan mematikan semua nada untuknya.

"_Aku mencintaimu Kusaka-san_."

Kau menghela napas berat, lagi-lagi suara itu tergiang di pikiranmu. Tapi kau sudah bertekad bukan?

"_Gomen ne_… Senna…" ujarmu.

Ya tekadmu sudah bulat. Kau akan berhenti menyesal dan kembali pada dirimu yang sebenarnya.

Lalu, setelah semuanya kau pikir telah berakhir sampai di sana, kau mulai beranjak berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kau tersenyum dan bergumam pelan, "Selamat tinggal Senna, tapi aku tidak akan melupakan. Kau tahu bukan, cintaku abadi hanya untukmu."

終了

The End

**xxx**

Rukina : Ok, balik dengan OC narsis di sini. Author sedang sibuk men-_download_ semua lagu-lagu Super Junior 4th album hingga harus aku yang berbicara di sini.

Bagaimana ceritanya? Apa menarik? Yah author sedang ingin ber-eksperimen dengan 2nd Person POV, Song Fic, dan beberapa kosakata yang jarang digunakan olehnya kalo nulis fic. Dan lagi-lagi author melampiaskannya pada fandom Bleach, author jadi merasa takut readers akan bosan melihat namanya terus saja bertengger di Fandom Bleach -.-

Tapi tetep aja… hidup ending gantung! –di _death glare_ author yang denger- xDD

Mohon maaf bila ada yang namanya typo. Author bener-bener udah ngecek tapi katanya nggak ada -.- lalu maaf juga bila ada yang ngerasa fic ini nggak ngena _feel_-nya. Di lain waktu, author akan berusaha lagi untuk membuat yang lebih baik

Cukup di sini bacotan nggak jelas dari OC biasa kayak aku xD

**Want to review ?**


End file.
